team_blue_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Chat War 1: Fall of Sky City
Current Party Members: White, Data ''' Chapter 1: The Evil Guy is Coming! '''Dark, Taylor, White, Niobi, and Mega are relaxing at Sky City when a mysterious figure tries to destroy the city! He attacks the heroes and calls himself "The Evil Guy." The heroes dodge his attacks and try to come up with a plan to destroy The Evil Guy. Dark tells White to attack The Evil Guy with his Boomstick, but he misprounounces it and calls it a "Broomstick." White uses a "Clean" Copy Ability, using a broomstick to attack TEG while Dark explains his mistake, with Taylor blaming auto-correct on the incident. White acknowledges the fact that the Broomstick is a really crappy weapon, and tells Dark and the rest to fight. However, while Taylor and the others are trying to attack TEG, Dark gets trapped in a forcefield that is draining his lifeforce away! Taylor tries to help Dark while TEG reveals himself to be the notorious socker, The Nintendo Guy, better known as TNG. Mega frees Dark and White uses an Ambrosium Blade to kill TNG.' Rick' appears to help and tries to kill TNG, but it fails. TNG uses his socking powers to take control over Taylor's body! Dark and Mega try to free Taylor from TNG's grasp, but to no avail. TNG jumps from Taylor to White's body, and the team has to escape, with White chasing them out of Sky City. After White successfully chases the heroes out of Sky City, he destroys the city and teleports back to his master.... Chapter 2: Ye Great and Powerful Phazon! After a while of running, Dark, Mega, Taylor, and Niobi end up at an old hut, where Dark says that they apparently Rick got lost along the way. Dark asks Niobi if she has a plan, but she doesn't. Dark apologizes to Niobi about running away from White whe he should have tried to save him. However, suddenly Phazon '''attacks the team. Dark asks Phazon if he knows where White is, when '''Flameguy '''appears to assist Phazon. Dark once again asks where White is, but is soon possessed by TNG himself. He says that Sky City has been destroyed and that White will be killed, before leaving Dark's body. Dark loses conciousness as Phazon and Flameguy do battle with Niobi, Mega, and Taylor. As Mega and Phazon are about to go at it, a mysterious figure comes in and kills Flameguy. The figure says his name is '''Data '''and that Dark is now dead. Data tells the team to attack Phazon before stating that Rick got killed as well. Phazon tries to destroy the Spursverse, but Data and Mega stop him as Taylor transforms into his Starling form. However, in a surprising turn of events, White kills Phazon and explains that he was able to escape, before getting hugged by Niobi. Taylor uses his Starling powers to revive Dark as the group heads off to continue their adventure. Chapter 3: Prison Cells Are Overrated Dark wakes up to find himself, Data, White, (who is still asleep,) and '''Meme in a jail cell. Meme says that he has "the doll," while Data examines White and finds out he has been drugged with a sleep potion. Dark looses control of his body, due to some sort of spell, and kills Meme with a knife, before stabbing himself in the shoulder. Meanwhile, Data manages to wake up White and the two try to escape the prison, blasting out of their cell, but White notices that his backpack is missing. Dark gets up, and a mysterious figure blocks the duo's way. The figure reveals himself to be cat monster known as The Chesire Cat, and he dissapears as Dark approaches to kill the duo. Meme reveals himself to be alive, and gets his doll, as Dark mocks Meme. White tries to fight Dark, but is too tired to do so. Meme challenges Dark to a dance off, but he just blasts him away instead, only for Meme to dodge. Now, Dark tackles Meme, but he kicks him off and begins a rave, slightly blinding Dark due to the lighting. Dark tries to stop the rave with a massive energy ball, which destroys the ravers but not Meme. Dark seems to snap out of it, and the four escape the prison.